


A Wedding Day

by musicals_musicals



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: Multi, Yay for motherly relationships!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Winnie gets advice from her mothers on her wedding day.





	A Wedding Day

Winnie stared at the dress hanging by the closet. It felt like it was mocking her, all white and frilly, her mom had picked it out and she hated it.

How did she even get here? She was about to get married to the sweetest boy, and she was totally in love. But part of her wondered how different her life could have been. She could be marrying Jesse right now. Instead she was marrying Hugo, and while she still thought it was one of the best decisions she had ever made, she was a little sad. She was 21 and she had never left Tree Gap. The farthest she had gone was the fair, which didn’t really count.

“No time like the present” Winnie reasoned. She ignored the dress and instead walked to the window. She tried to open it, but froze midway when she heard footsteps.

“Winnie dear, can I come in?” Her grandmother asked.

Winnie stopped trying to open the window and sat back on the bed “Yes nanna”

Nanna walked in with a smile on her face and sat next to Winnie on the bed, she was getting older and it was one of the reasons they were having the wedding so early “That dress is hideous”

Winnie let out a small smile “I agree”

“Betsy was always good at many things but clothing was not one of them” Nanna said a little louder than necessary.

“I’ve noticed” Winnie still hadn’t forgotten the two years where she could only wear black, even during the summer.

“Are you sure about this?” Nanna asked. She looked Winnie in the eye “I don’t want you to make the wrong choice just so I can see your wedding”

“I do love him” Winnie promised. She didn’t think marrying Hugo was the problem “I just feel like I haven’t seen anything, I’ve never even left Tree Gap”

Nanna started laughing “Neither have I. But I’ve still seen things”

“Yeah, trees” Winnie looked out her window where all that was visible was the forest.

“No. Better than that” Nanna stood up and stretched before opening the window the rest of the way and looking out. “I’ve seen you and your mother grow up, I’ve seen you go missing” Nanna gave her a meaningful look and Winnie was again struck with the feeling that Nanna knew more about the woods than she let on. “I’ve seen the town grow, I’ve seen people die. You don’t have to leave to see amazing things, you just have to look for them”

“Thanks Nanna” Even though she was old, Nanna still gave great advice.

“Think about it” Nanna patted her shoulder “I’d rather see you happy then see a wedding ceremony”

Nanna left with one more glance at the open window. Winnie was considering climbing out of it when her mother appeared “Winnie why aren’t you dressed?” The words were clipped and impatient, like Winnie was just one more thing to check off a list.

“I was just getting dressed now” Winnie took the hideous dress off the hanger and put it on, flinching when the puffy lace scratched at her arms.

“You did it wrong” Her mother sighed. After what felt like hours, Winnie had the dress on correctly and was even more uncomfortable.

“I hate this dress” Winnie complained pointlessly.

Her mother gave her an annoyed look “The wedding is starting in three hours be ready”

Winnie really wanted to roll her eyes. Thank you for telling me, it’s not like I helped plan the wedding or anything. “Yes mother”

Her mother’s eyes softened “You look beautiful. I’m very proud of you Winnie”

“Thank you” Winnie smiled and let her mother hug her. “It means a lot”

The second her mother left Winnie maneuvered out the window with her huge dress, there was one more person she wanted to see.

∞∞∞

She knocked lightly on the old wooden door “Hello”

“Who is it?” Mae Tuck opened the door a crack. Winnie waved at her a little and the door swung the rest of the way open “Winnie!” Mae pulled her into a tight hug “It’s so nice to see you”

“May I come in?” Winnie asked once Mae stopped hugging her.

“Of course. The boys won’t be here until later, they’re busy…” Mae trailed off when she got a good look at Winnie “Why is that a wedding dress?”

“Yeah” Winnie was torn between hate for the dress and how excited she was. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about”

“Of course sit down” Mae pulled out a chair at the table and sat across from her “Are you hungry”

“Not thanks” Winnie thought about exactly what she wanted to ask “I want to see the world and go on adventures, but I don’t think I can do that” Winnie blurted out.

“Why not?” Mae asked.

“I’m getting married.” Winnie shrugged “So now I’m going to be stuck in Tree Gap forever”

“Why can’t you travel once you get married?” Mae asked. She usually felt like her adventure started after she married Angus.

“Because I’ll have a family” Winnie said like it was the most natural thing

“Why can’t they go with you?” Mae wondered.

Winnie froze. She hadn’t thought of that “Oh”

“Think about it” Mae said before changing the subject “Who’s the boy?”

“Hugo Jackson” Winnie loved saying it out loud.

“Winnie Foster-Jackson” Mae smiled warmly. “I like it”

“I do too” Winnie fiddled with the uncomfortable dress.

“Do you need a change of clothes?” Mae smiled, reminiscing in the memory of the first time Winnie came over.

As much as she wanted to say yes.. “My mother would kill me if I showed up at the wedding in fair clothes”

“Those wouldn’t fit you anyway” Mae smiled knowingly and stood up from the table. “Follow me”

Mae lead her through the house and into the attic where she dug through the closet until she pulled out a mound of white. Winnie’s jaw dropped “Wow”

“I think its it’s about your size” Mae hung the dress on the door “Do you need help?”

Winnie took on look at her dress and groaned “Yes” She was 21, she should not need help taking off a dress. “I hate this”

After a small struggle Winnie was wearing the new dress. Even without looking at it, she loved it. It was way more comfortable. Mae smiled proudly “You look like you”

Winnie looked down and couldn’t hold back a small gasp “It’s beautiful” The dress was almost exactly the same style as the last other one, but more simple, rather than scratchy lace it had small flowers and the most complicated part was the hem on the bottom where the stitching looked a little like trees. “Thank you” Winnie launched forward to hug Mae.

“It’s no problem” Mae’s voice was a little choked up and she gently stroked Winnie’s hair. Mae took a deep breath before pulling away “Go get married”

∞∞∞

Winnie walked slowly down the aisle clutching her flowers like a lifeline (They were daisies that Winnie had picked in a field) Luckily her mother wasn’t wearing her glasses so she hadn’t noticed Winnie’s new dress. “You may all be seated”

Winnie finally got to the altar and she smiled at Hugo. Despite the nerves he gave her a smile back and reached out to take her hand. Mr. Smith was officiating the ceremony, but Winnie blocked his voice out and instead focused on Hugo. His hands were shaking a little bit and his hair looked messy like he ran a hand through it. She loved her voice into a whisper “I love you”

Hugo’s hands stopped shaking abruptly and he let out a real smile “I love you too”

Winnie jumped a little when movement behind a tree caught her eye. After watching the tree for a while, but when she saw nothing she put it down to nerves. As Mr. Smith finished his speech Winnie remembered all the advice she got.  _It’s not the end, it’s a new beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> It was so fun to explore the different relationships! Also on tumblr @musicals-musicals
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
